


Call

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Yusei calls Yugi to tell him something.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Call

Yugi hears the phone ring. Normally nobody calls at this hour. The game shop closed a while ago. Usually people call when the shop is open.

He comes down to pick the phone up. Sometimes he wonders why they still have a land line. This phone seems to have to been there his entire life.

Yugi freezes as he sees the caller ID.

'Yusei Fudo'

They exchanged phone numbers after what happened with Paradox.

Yusei doesn't call often.

Yugi picks up the phone. There has to be something important if Yusei calls.

"Hello" Yusei sounds hesitantly over the phone.

It seems that Yusei doesn't really want to say whatever he has to say, but has to say it anyway. That means it most likely isn't a world-ending disaster, but something personal.

"Hello Yusei. Is there something wrong?" Yugi already knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

The line remains silent for a while before Yusei answers, "I don't know if I can go to your game's release next week".

Yugi can hear the regret in Yusei's voice. He really wanted to be there.

Yusei goes on, "If it was just my boss forbidding everyone to go I would still go, but..."

So Kaiba is being an ass again, not surprising.

"But?" Yugi tentatively asks.

"The System Reactor has been acting up lately," Yusei answers truthfully. He always worries when the machine that powers the entire city runs less than optimally.

Yugi can't blame him, after all the first one is the reason a lot of people aren't around anymore, including Yusei's parents.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable going to your reception when that's going on." Yusei continues. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I hope it gets fixed." Yugi feels that instability is probably a prelude to something bad, something got corrupted.

"Worst-case scenario I'll just drop off the game personally at Kaiba Corp. It would make Kaiba super pissed, but he can't fire you. It would hurt his reputation too much."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"Oh, and Yusei, don't overwork yourself." Yugi knows Yusei won't take anymore breaks than necessary. Yusei is too invested in his work. But Yugi feels like he should say it anyway.

"And if you ever need anything, let me know."

Yusei smiles. "I will".

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Yugi & Yuma


End file.
